


Back to Life

by maytheday1912



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Smut, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, um it's great yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheday1912/pseuds/maytheday1912
Summary: Phil is dead. That is, he was dead. He spends his days looking at memes and watching YouTube videos to waste time until his second chance comes. And that second chance is Dan.this is now a work i'm not really proud of so you can read it because parts of it are good but it doesn't have a good plot overall i'd say, so read this if you want actual vomit-worthy fluff bc that what this is... more like a oneshot book idk just read it and comment to make me feel good XD





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many people contemplate death. They wonder an array of questions they know will never be answered because they’re alive. Dan is one of these people. Phil is not. Currently, we are talking about Phil and specifically why he doesn’t wonder about death.  
The answer is simple. He’s dead. He knows all the answers to these people’s questions. Another reason he and Dan clicked so well. I keep getting off topic! Let’s go back to the day Dan moved into Phil’s house.

It was a late August morning. Phil was sleeping on the roof of his house, as the night before had been spent stargazing. Usually, Phil would be awoken by the blue birds chirping and singing to one another. This time, it was a car. Phil jumped up, jerked from a pleasant rest, and saw a large moving truck in the driveway of his house. Phil had died nearly a year ago and was surprised to see that someone was just now moving in. He watched as the movers parked, then began to take out boxes and put them into the garage. There was a less than normal amount of boxes. Though, the house was a small one, holding only a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room. Perhaps only one person was moving in. That would make the most sense, Phil decided.  
His speculation turned out to be correct. Maybe an hour after the movers had finished their job (an hour Phil spent looking at memes on the internet) a car pulled up into the driveway. A man stepped out. Phil took in a sharp breath. This man was pretty good looking. Phil found himself staring at this man as he fetched something from the trunk. And honestly, I don’t blame Phil, the guy’s brown hair with soft curls and chestnut eyes were really something. Um… anyways, Phil jumped when the trunk slammed. The man looked to be college age. There was a university just down the street. Maybe that’s why he’s moving in. Term would be starting in maybe a week.

Phil watched him as he began settling in. He brought in a few boxes and began to unpack them. He pulled out a pan, but it slipped and landed on his shoeless toe.  
“Ow!” He cursed, “Good job, Dan.”

“Dan.” Phil muttered, liking the sound of the handsome boy’s name on his tongue. Dan froze and looked behind him.

“Is someone there?” He asked. Phil covered his mouth. Dan shrugged and continued unpacking. Though Phil felt like he could watch Dan for hours, he began feeling a bit stalker-ish, so he retreated to his attic to watch some youtube or something.

Around ten at night, Phil went to find Dan, just because he really wanted to see his face again. He used his ghostly abilities to float through the walls. He discovered Dan in one of the bedrooms, curled up in a sleeping bag, scrolling through tumblr on his laptop. Phil smiled, seeing that they already shared the internet-loving and clumsiness qualities. Dan sighed and shut his laptop, then turning to make himself comfortable. Phil stalked over to him and laid on the floor beside him, and peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! I'm updating a day early! You're welcome <3

I think it safe to say that Dan was very surprised to find a man he’s never seen before laying on the floor next to him the next morning.

Phil was jerked away, for the second time in a row, but this time by a scream. In response, he yelled. Perhaps equally as surprised as Dan was.

“What the fuck!! Why are you in my house?!” Dan screamed as he stumbled away from Phil.

“Um…” Phil stammered, “I could… I could ask you the same thing.” He also stood up.

“Who are you?” Dan asked, calming down just a little bit.

“I’m Phil… wait, you can see me?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be able to see you?”

“Oh my god! This is my chance! I’ll finally be able to fix whatever I did wrong!”

“Will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?”

Phil blinked. “To be honest, you’ll probably think I’m crazy. Or that you’re crazy. I mean… well anyways.” Phil braced himself for Dan’s response and Dan braced himself for the words about to come from Phil’s mouth.

“I’m dead.”

Dan blinked, “What?”

Sighing, Phil continued, “For nearly a year I’ve been a ghost living in this house. When I died, Life, as he likes to be called, explained to me that my life wasn’t complete. He couldn’t just let me live, I had died. I needed to die. He told me that when the time is right, I’ll be undead again. That’s what’s happened. He’s given me life for three weeks so I can do whatever I need to do. You must be able to help me. That’s why I’m back! Um… does that make sense?”

Dan looked at Phil in disbelief and shock. “I… I guess so.”

“Do you have any questions?”

“How did you die?”

“Um…” Phil recalled the event. He gagged. “I’ll tell you some other time.” Dan pressed his lips together. He wondered what kind of death you’d have to have to look back at it and gag.

“Okay…” Dan glanced around the room and rubbed his hands on his pajama pants. “Why were you laying on the floor by me?” Phil’s cheeks reddened.

“That’s where I fell asleep.” Dan narrowed his eyes. “You know, I haven’t eaten in a year, do you have any food?” Phil stood up and wandered out of the room. Dan followed.

“I moved in yesterday, I really don’t have much food.”

“That makes sense.” Phil opened the fridge and found a bag of apples. He took one a bit into it.

“Wow! I’ve forgotten what food tastes like! It’s pretty good!” Phil exclaimed. Dan smiled at his childlike enthusiasm and nodded.

“Well, if we’re going to complete you're like, we’d better figure out what to do. Um… tell me about your life.” And so Phil told him. Though, he quickly got bored of talking about himself and asked

Dan about himself. Dan complied. They learned they had maybe shared interests. Video games, the internet, never leaving their houses. Phil also discovered that Dan is gay. That made him happy. On the contrary, Dan learned that Phil is bisexual. They didn’t realize it, but they talked for a good three hours. They just clicked.

“You know, I’m hungry.” Dan said, cracking his knuckles. “Wanna get some lunch somewhere?” Phil jumped up happily.

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!! I think I told you all this, but most of these chapters are really short. I wrote it on my tablet's "Memo" thingy, and that has certain character limits, but I promise it's adorably fluffy! Like, so fluffy I... I don't know. Um, but yeah.  
> Bye, I guess. Leave kudos and comment! I love comments, they're really awesome, and I like to reply to every comment I get. Um... (I'm really awkward if you didn't notice...) BYE LOVE YOU


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to some real fluff now! :D

Dan couldn’t identify the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. Everytime he looked at Phil, the feeling lurched. Dan would find himself lost on Phil’s eyes as he tried to place what color they were. Maybe blue green with specks of gold floating around. Dan had never seen eyes so enchanting.

Now what Dan didn’t know, or rather what he refused to accept, was that he was falling in love with Phil. He also didn’t know that Phil was thinking the exact same things towards Dan.

They sat in some burger restaurant. Phil was so happy to be out of his house. Dan loved his enthusiasm.

“Wanna know what I did a few nights ago?” Phil said, breaking Dan’s train of thought.

“Sure, Phil, what did you do?” Dan asked, partially sarcastic.

“I fell asleep on the roof of the house, stargazing. I had heard there was a meteor shower, but the sky disappointed me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But you know what? The next day definitely didn’t disappoint.”

“Oh?”

“The next day was the day you moved into my house!”

“So, yesterday.”

“Yes.”

Dan chuckled, “You’re adorable.” Phil blushed and looked up into Dan’s eyes.

“You think so?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I think you are beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

“Yep.”

“You must be looking into a mirror.” Phil giggled, his tongue poking out from his teeth as he did so. Dan found himself laughing as well.

“You’re a good flirter.” Phil smiled, “You should do it more often.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

They finished their meals then headed back to the house. Dan sighed as they stepped through the door of the nearly empty home.

“I’d really better work on moving myself in more.” He said, grabbing a box to unpack.

“I’ll help you.”Phil said, taking the box from Dan’s hands.

“Okay.” Dan responded. So they got to work. It became apparent to Dan that two people work way faster than just one, but even more would be great. After unpacking boxes, they moved furniture. Then they decided to hook up the tv. Dinnertime neared, so Dan ordered a pizza.

Phil laid out some blankets in front of the tv. He told Dan, “We’ve been working hard for the last few hours, how ‘bout we eat the pizza while we watch a movie?”

“Sure, but I don’t have any movies.” Dan said, sitting down on the blanket with the pizza box in his hand.

“Don’t worry. I do.” Phil held up the CD of Inside Out.

Twenty minutes later, the two men were sprawled out together on the ground, happily munching away at the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cringy, but it gets cuter soon I promise!!


	4. Chapter 4

Phil woke up the next morning when two birds starting chirping away outside the window. He opened his eyes to find that he and Dan had fallen asleep. Dan wass still snoring quietly, his head laying on Phil’s shoulder. Phil smiled and just watched his sleep for a little bit, perfectly content.

Soon though, he got up to make some breakfast. Looking through the cabinets, he recalled that there was some food. Phil just had to find it.

Ten minutes later, he had a bowl filled with pancake batter and a pan heating on the stove. He poured a circle of the batter on the pan and began making pancakes. Dan still hadn’t woken up after Phil had made at least fifteen. He stacked them on a plate and set the table. He also cut some apples and de-leafed some strawberries. After finishing, he viewed his work, proud.

Phil went to fetch Dan. He was still sleeping on the blanket. Phil chuckled. He’s so cute, he thought, then gently shook him awake.

“Dan, Dan. I made breakfast, you hungry?” Phil said. Dan sat up groggily.

“Breakfast?” He sniffed the air. “By golly, that smells delicious!” Phil smiled.

“Glad you think so.”

They ate all the pancakes. Yeah! All fifteen! Dan was really appreciative, and Phil was just glad to have made him happy.

“Well, we only have a few more boxes to take care of,” Dan said, “How about we finish that up, then go grocery shopping.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Phil agreed. So they got to work. The men finished the boxes within two hours and then were off to the store! There, Phil may have asked Dan to buy him a bag of marshmallows, but we don’t speak of that. (Just so you know, Dan thought it was adorable and got Phil the marshmallows. He’s so sweet! Oh, sorry, my inner phangirl got loose.)

On their way back home, Phil saw something that he recognized and missed from his old life.

“Oh my god! Dan, pull over!” Phil called.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Dan asked, though doing as Phil said and parked the car on the curb. Phil giggled and jumped out of the car. Phil had stopped Dan in from of a park.

“Isn’t this place so pretty?” Phil asked. Dan smiled.

“Yeah.” The park was one of the greenest places Dan had ever seen. He couldn’t decide if it was refreshing or sickening, as he was more a person to hide in the dark all day and never go outside.

Dan watched Phil be an adorable child. He ran up to flocks of birds, enjoying how they flew up in a swarm. He was amused by how he was chase a squirrel of a tree, the pick up rocks and throw them into a pond. Phil called Dan over to skip rocks.

They spent a good hour and a half there. To convince Phil to finally go home, Dan challenged him to a race from the pond to the car. Phil won, as Dan was horribly out of shape. Phil laughed as Dan sucked in deep breaths.

They drove home, then put away all the groceries. Soon, they found themselves lounging on the floor browsing the internet. Dan was watching a video on youtube, and laughed at something. Phil looked up.

“What are you watching?” He asked, moving his way towards Dan.

“Just this youtuber, Anthony Padilla.” Dan responded. Phil sat down beside him, and Dan unplugged his headphones so Phil could hear.

They fell into a youtube hole, watching video after video. They were laying on the floor together, again. It was getting later and later into the night.

As Phil watched, he felt a weight fall onto his shoulder. He looked to see Dan contentedly resting there, his eyes closed. Phil smiled, loving it when the boy fell asleep on him. He was adorable while he slept.

Phil paused the video and closed Dan’s laptop. Careful not to wake him up, Phil lifted Dan up by holding him bridal-style. He held his breath to see if Dan would stir. He didn’t. Phil carried him up to the room he had claimed and laid him in the sleeping bag. He crossed his arms and sighed, just watching the beautiful boy.

“You’re going to kill me again, Dan.” He said quietly. “I… I like you. I love watching you sleep. Oh god, that sounds really creepy.” - He chuckled. – “But that’s because when you’re sleeping, you have this serene look on your beautiful face. I feel like I can’t get enough of you, but I don’t know if you like me back. I also don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to ask you. Oh, I’m like some sort of middle school girl!” Phil put his head in his hands and sighed.

“Good night, Dan.” Phil swept a curl off Dan’s forehead, but didn’t pull his hand away instantly. It lingered before Phil stood up and walked out of the room to go sleep on the blankets in the lounge. What Phil didn’t see, was that Dan’s eyes opened as soon as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan couldn’t sleep now. He’d drifted off while they were watching videos, but had been woken up when Phil put him down on the sleeping bag. He’d been pretending the whole time Phil had been talking. He grinned into the pillow. He could ask Phil out now, knowing that he wouldn’t decline. His heart had leaped when Phil had touched his forehead.

He finally fell asleep while planning on where he could take Phil out to. That night he dreamed of the color blue, and next morning he woke up smiling. He got up from the sleeping bag and walked into the lounge where he found Phil, asleep on ground. The blanket was barely covering him, and his hair was a rat’s nest.

“Phil, wake up.” Dan said, kneeling next to him. Phil’s eyes fluttered open, revealing the beautiful blue orbs Dan loved. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Phil smiled.

“Good morning, Dan.” He said. Dan looked at his hair and laughed.

“Your hair is a mess!” He exclaimed. “Let me fix it.” Phil allowed Dan to reach forward with his fingers and arrange the black locks back into its fringe.

“There.” He pulled his hands back.

“Do I look better now?” Phil asked Dan.

“Actually, you almost looked hotter with messy hair.” Dan replied. Phil blushed and laughed. Dan stood up, then helped Phil to his feet.

“So, what should we have for breakfast?” Phil asked Dan.

“Is there any leftover pancake batter?” Dan said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there’s some.”

“Awesome, let’s make that.”

Forty-five minutes later, they had made and eaten pancakes. They were good, but second day pancakes are never as delicious as the first. They sat, wondering what they could possibly do with this day.

“Oh!” Phil snapped his fingers, “I know! I have a Wii in the attic, wanna play Mario Kart?” Dan grinned.

“Yes! I love that game.” He exclaimed.

“Alright, let’s go get it and hook it up.” Leaving their empty plates behind, the two men rushed to the attic to find a game console like children rather than adults.

They only encountered “minor problems” while attempting to set up the Wii. Apparently, Phil isn’t very good at these kinds of things. Still, it didn’t take too long to have it set up. They put in the disk and started to play.

Dan raced as Yoshi and Phil raced as Mario. They were both really good and were constantly yelling at each other as they fought over first place. However, more often than not, Phil was winning.

“Yes!” Phil called, “First place again!” He pumped his fists in the air.

“NO!” Dan shouted, “I WAS  _ so close! _ ” Dan folded his arms in defeat, but an idea popped into his mind. He smiled mischievously.

“Phil,” He said, “I have a challenge for you.” The raven-haired man turned toward Dan.

“A challenge?” Phil asked.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“If I win in a balloon battle,” Dan began, “Then you have to go on a date with me.” Phil gasped.

“You like me?” He asked. Dan chuckled and blushed.

“Of course! I really, really like you. I heard what you said last night, and I like you back.” Phil’s face flushed a deep red.

“You… heard what I said last night?”

“Yeah, I woke up when you set me down. It was really sweet of you to put me back in the sleeping bag. And I swear you look just as beautiful in your sleep as you described I do.”

Phil giggled, “Can I give you a hug?” Without answering, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. Though he’s younger, he was a bit taller than Phil. The hug lingered for longer than would be normal, but the two boys completely enjoyed it.

“So, do you accept?” Dan asked, pulling away.

“Of _course_ I accept!”


	6. Chapter 6

Dan totally dominated Phil in the battle. He was fighting by the forces of love! Obviously, Phil didn’t care at all that Dan had won. He was way too excited to play seriously, anyways.

“So,” Phil turned energetically towards Dan. “When?”

Dan laughed, “Today!”

“Yeah… but like, when?”

“How about an hour from now?” He glanced at his watch. “Yeah, that’d give me enough time to get ready. You stay here, okay?”

“Okay.” Phil remained on the floor as Dan stood up, put on his shoes, and went outside. He sat there for a few seconds, taking in the whole reality that he had an  _ actual  _ date with the guy he crushed on the first time he saw him. Phil giggled to himself.

In the attic, he knew he had some clothes that might be sufficient. Phil went to the attic, and easily found a box of clothes from his old life. He looked through them for a really long time, trying things on, and cringing at things he thought were cool.

Black skinny jeans and a short-sleeved button up red shirt with little hearts all over it is what Phil finally decided on.

Meanwhile, Dan was preparing for their date. I’m not going to tell you what he did because I want it to be just as much as a surprise for you as it was for Phil. He put on black skinny jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. He was ready.

“Phil?” Dan called. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Phil came down to meet Dan.

“Woah.” Dan said. He fiddled with Phil’s collar, fixing a problem that wasn’t there. “You look way hot.” Phil giggled and blushed.

“You look ten times hotter than I do.” He replied. Dan laughed and held out his elbow for Phil to take.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” Phil intertwined his arm with Dan’s, as he began to lead them out the door. They walked in silence for a bit.

“Where are you taking me?” Phil asked.

“You’ll just have to see.” Dan smiled.

“I hate you.” Phil said. Dan just chuckled. They walked arm in arm, fairly leisurely, but Dan knew that their destination wasn’t to far away. He wanted to just enjoy Phil’s company.

“I really like having you around, Phil.” Dan said.

“Me too… but with you. I lived alone before, it’s great to have another person around. Especially when that person is really cute.” Phil said. Dan blushed, and stopped walking. They were in that same park that Phil had made him stop for the day before.

“Over there.” Dan pointed to where a blanket was sprawled across the ground, by the lake and underneath a tree. There were two grocery bags laying on top of it. Phil, grinning, let go of Dan’s arm and raced to the blanket.

“A picnic!” He called. Dan laughed and followed him. They sat across from each other, and Dan pulled out two paper plates from the bags. He also had a subway style sandwich, a bag of chips, a carton of lemonade, and cookies.

“Oh, this is like the perfect summer meal.” Phil said, piling his plate with food.

“That was the idea.” Dan replied, taking a bite of the sandwich. His eyes wandered, gazing at the park.

“You’re right, this place is beautiful.” He said.

“It’s even more beautiful with you in it.” Phil replied, looking right at Dan, a smile sitting on his face and cup in hand.

Dan held out his lemonade cup for a toast, “To us!” He said, giggling.

“To us!” Phil repeated, tapping Dan’s cup with his own and in sync the two boys took a sip of their lemonade.

When they’d finished, they threw the trash in the garbage and gathered the blanket and the leftovers. Then they headed back home.

“Now what?” Phil asked.

“Well…” Dan thought for a moment. “Wanna go see a movie?”

“Sure!” And so, they went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE, you're welcome :D

It was late when they returned. After the movie, they went for a walk around town. Phil showed things to Dan from his old life. It was nice, as Dan had just moved in and didn’t know where anything was.

They separated to change into their pajamas. When Dan was done, he walked into the lounge to see Phil, laying on the floor in the blankets with his eyes closed. He approached him.

“Phil?” He asked. Instantly, Phil’s eyes opened. “Were you sleeping?”

“No.” Phil replied, “Just sort of starting too.”

“You know,” Dan said, “It’s not very comfortable there on the floor. Do you want to sleep with me? We can just… cuddle.”

Phil grinned and blushed a bit, “Yes! Or… I mean, sure.” Dan giggled and offered his hand to him. Smiling, Phil grabbed it and pulled Dan onto the floor with him. Dan screamed as Phil cackled with joy.

“I hate you!” Dan laughed, pushing Phil playfully as they lay on the floor together. Phil chuckled.

“I know.” They stood up and made the short walk to Dan’s room. They laid in the sleeping bag together, comforted by each other’s warmth. Phil’s head rested on Dan’s chest as they began to drift off.

“Dan?” Phil said, on the verge of falling, “Can I sleep with you tomorrow too?” Dan smiled.

“Not just tomorrow, Phil, every night.” He stroked the other man’s soft black hair and hummed a soft lullaby.

“Your voice is so pretty; will you sing me a song sometime?”

“Anything for you, Phil.”

“This is probably the happiest and most content I’ve ever felt.”

“I’m glad.”

“Good night, Dan.”

“Good night, Phil.”

Dan woke up the next morning feeling cold. He realized it was because Phil wasn’t with him anymore. He blinked twice, then sat up.

“Phil?” He said, hearing the clattering of plates in the kitchen through the open door. Phil’s head peeked in. Seeing Dan, he smiled. His happy blue eyes held a special glimmer in them that morning. Dan smiled, Phil’s joyfulness always infectious.

“Ah, you’re awake! Now go back to sleep, your little snores are adorable.” Phil giggled and walked into the room and helped Dan stand up.

“So what’s for breakfast?” Dan asked Phil, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, just a little something that I definitely did not buy this morning while you were still sleeping.” Phil said. On the table sat two plates with breakfast sandwiches that looked suspiciously like an Egg-McMuffin from McDonald's. There were also two cups filled with orange juice. Dan couldn’t help but notice the McDonald's bag that was stuffed into the trash can.

Dan chuckled, “Oh, how fancy!” He said sarcastically. Phil laughed and bowed dramatically, pulling a chair out for Dan to sit on. They sat and ate the ‘fancy’ meal, which didn’t take too long.

“Now,” Phil said, “You took me out yesterday. I’m going to take you out today!”

“And just where are you taking me?” Dan asked. “Or is it a surprise.”

“I’m taking you to the zoo.” Phil responded. “I’ve already bought tickets!” Dan smiled.

“I guess that’d be a good thing to do while I still have Summer.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yeah, obviously! I get to spend the whole day with you.”

“But you’ve spent all of the last few days with me. You’re not getting tired of me?”

“How could I ever get tired of you? You’re probably the most exciting, fun, sweet, and adorable person I’ve ever met.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Dan.”

“Always.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

And so they packed sunscreen, hats, phones, wallets, and whatever else they’d might need. After they’d gotten dressed in the appropriate attire, Dan and Phil piled into the car to make the twenty minute long journey to the zoo. Dan listened contentedly as Phil talked about an experience he had with his family in Australia. It involved snakes falling from trees.

The car ride passed sooner than Dan had anticipated. They stood in a line waiting to get into the zoo. Phil was looking at a map, trying to decide how they should go about their day.

“Ooh!” He said, “There’s a seal feeding in fifteen minutes! Wanna go do that?”

“Sure.” Dan replied, happy to participate in whatever Phil wanted to do. As soon as they got in the gates, they walked to the seal enclosure. There, a vendor was selling raw fish that people were buying then throwing to the seals in the water. It was quite a speculation to see someone toss a fish, then four seals fighting over who gets it. Phil payed for a few fish and gave one to Dan.

“Wait, let me video you.” He pulled out his phone.

“Can I do it now?”

“Yeah, feed the seal, Danny Boy!” Dan laughed.

“Don’t call me ‘Danny Boy.’” He tossed the fish to the seals. They stayed there for a few minutes longer, but Phil found himself getting bored and pulled Dan to a different animal.

Lunchtime neared, and Dan and Phil found themselves sitting in an overly expensive african-themed restaurant. Dan insisted he pay, but Phil claimed that he was taking Dan out, so he had to pay. Reluctantly, Dan let him swipe his credit card.

Dan sat right next to Phil, as he wanted to be as close to him as possible. As they sat, knees playfully bumping against each other, Dan pretended to yawn. He stretched his arm over Phil and pulled him close to his side. Phil’s head turned toward Dan’s. They were both smiling, foreheads basically touching.

“You smell like fish.” Phil mused lovingly. Dan laughed and pushed Phil playfully. Phil’s deep adorable giggle rang out, his tongue between his teeth.

They ate and decided to go to the lions next. Phil was excited, as he explained to Dan that he always felt like he had a special connection with the big cats.

“Really?” Dan had said, “You seem more like a kitten to me.” That earned him a playful push from Phil.

They spent the rest of the day happily wandering the zoo, hand in hand. About an hour after lunch, Phil claimed that they deserved some sugar to energize them more. He bought a nice and big cup of ice cream for the two of them to share. He also claimed that it’d be more romantic if they shared. Dan didn’t complain, he’s all for romantic.

“Wait,” Phil took Dan’s spoon. “Let me feed you.” Dan giggled as Phil scooped up some ice cream and held it up. “Here comes the airplane!” Dan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, expecting a spoon to enter his mouth. Instead, Phil directed the spoon to Dan’s nose, leaving a fair dollop of chocolate ice cream on his face. Dan gasped.

“You did not just do that!” He grabbed Phil’s spoon and treated him to the ice cream-nose massage. Phil yelped.

“Stop, stop!” He was laughing, “Let’s not let this get to far.” Dan realized that people were staring. He didn’t care much. He was in his own personal bubble with only him and Phil on the best zoo date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! This story.


	9. Chapter 9

They cleaned themselves up, then headed back on their safari. Dan noticed that large gray clouds were rolling in from either direction. He hoped it wouldn’t rain. They moved on to look at the giraffes. They joked with each other, comparing their monstrous height to the long legged animals.

“Ah!” Phil yelped, “I think I just felt a water droplet.” Dan jumped slightly as something cold pierced his own skin, and on his neck, no less.

“Oh, no.” Dan sighed, “I think it’s starting to rain.” The raindrops began to fall faster.

“Do we have an umbrella?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, I think I packed one.” Dan slipped off his backpack and dug through it, searching for the aforementioned object. “Aha!” The sky rumbled a warning. People began to quickly make their way back to the entrance. Dan opened up the umbrella, it was large enough for the two of them. It was held between them. Light filtered through the colored fabric, casting rainbow colors on the boys’ faces. Phil chuckled, gazing into Dan’s coffee brown eyes.

“You look really gay with a rainbow on your face.” He mused. Dan smiled and took a step closer to Phil.

“Do you think it’d be gay if I kissed another guy under a rainbow umbrella while it rains, which makes rainbows?” He said, glancing at Phil’s soft pink lips. A giggle burst from Phil’s mouth as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Dan’s for a quick sweet kiss.

“That’s gay heaven.” He remarked. Dan chuckled.

“You’re adorable.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Hey!” A harsh man’s voice jerked Dan and Phil from their romancing. A zookeeper was standing in front of them. “First of all, no PDA! Second of all, please make your way to the exit where you’ll be given a raincheck. We apologize for the inconvenience.” He grumbled and walked away.

“Um, thank you…?” Dan said, but he was already gone. Phil grabbed his hand.

“Well, let’s go!” And so they marched through the growing puddles of rainwater, and trekked through the front gate. Soon they were nestled safely into the car as the rain began to furiously pound the ground. Phil jumped as lightning shattered the sky ahead of them.

“Woah, you alright?” Dan asked. Phil smiled.

“I’m more than alright, especially with you here.” He said.

“Aw,” Dan said, “Now you have to kiss me again.” Phil leaned forward.

“Gladly.” He muttered, and pecked Dan once more.

As they drove home, Phil’s gaze was was resting on Dan’s face. He couldn’t help to admire him and in complete disbelief that he stumbled into his life… or death? No one knows anymore. But alas, the car ride ended all to quickly, and soon they’d have to brave the pounding rain. As they parked, Phil noticed the large amounts of puddles along the street. He grinned as a plan formulated in his brain, as fast as the snap of fingers. He got out excitedly, and rushed to Dan’s side of the car.

“Dan, c’mon, c’mon!” Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair and into the pouring rain.

“Phillll.” Dan said, just barely able to close the car’s door.

“Just c’mon!” Phil led him to the sidewalk and held hands with his own. They stood face to face, noses only a few centimeters apart. They were both smiling, but Phil’s wider than Dan’s.

“As a kid,” Phil said, “Did you ever play in the rain?” - He tilted his head upwards. - “Did you try to drink the water falling from the sky?” He opened his mouth. Dan laughed, doing the same.

“Of course I did.” He smirked to himself. “I remember trying to collect the rain in an upside down umbrella.”

“Do you wanna go back to being a kid again? With me, just for a little bit?”

“I’d do anything with you, Phil.” Dan reached his hand up to brush some wet black hair out of Phil’s eyes. Phil giggled. He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Dan’s forehead.

“You’re it!” He called, then ran away laughing. Dan gaped at him for a moment then giggled, excited to play along with Phil’s little game.

He chased Phil with the intention of tagging him back. Phil jumped into puddles as he raced, truly converting back into a six year old version of himself.

“You’re it!” It was Dan’s turn to call out, as he tapped Phil’s shoulder. Quickly, Dan raced back to the house and dashed through the door. Phil was in hot pursuit.

They were indoors and sopping wet. The amount of water that came in with them and the momentum they had had a disastrous effect when combined. Basically, Dan and Phil were in a wet heap on the ground, having slipped on their way in. They were giggling uncontrollably, seemingly drunk on the feeling they had when they’re together.

Dan managed to get himself standing, then Phil. He said, “I should get us a towell.” And went off to find one. He came back wrapped in a big fluffy one.

“It’s Howell in a towel.” He giggled. Dan smiled.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, you love it!”

“You’re right, I do.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh! Let’s order Chinese!” Phil suggested, as they were trying to decide what to have for dinner. Dan shrugged.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” He said. Phil smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket to call.

Thirty minutes later, these two men were cuddling on the floor. They were both wrapped in a towel and were holding boxes holding rice and chicken. Dan held his chopstick with expertise, while Phil seemed to be struggling.

“I don’t… how do you-” And the sticks fell to the floor once again. Phil sighed. “How do you hold them so well? It’s like you could’ave been born Japanese!” Dan chuckled and took Phil’s chopsticks.

“How about I just feed you?” He sugested. Phil giggled.

“Okay.”  Dan took Phil’s chinese box and took a small piece of chicken.

“Open wide.” Dan grinned, and placed the food in Phil’s mouth. Phil chewed it and laughed.

“No, I think I’m just going to get a fork.” He stood up. Dan laughed, loudly. “Oh my god, your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.”

“Thank you!” Dan said, smiling wide. Phil fetched a fork, then returned eating with Dan.

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Phil asked.

“What other movies do you have?”

“I have, um, The Princess Bride. Want to watch that?”

“Totally! That movie is awesome!”

“Okay, I’ll go get it.” Phil stood up, but Dan grabbed his hand.

“Wait, can I come to? Every time you leave me it gets cold in here.” Phil rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” He replied, like it was obvious. The two men adorably held hands as they went to get the movie. It’s so cute I could just squeal!! I actually did and my wi- I mean, well, let’s get back to D and P….

While they watched the movie, Dan’s head rested on Phil shoulder. Phil had his arm wrapped around Dan and they just cuddled while watching an amazing movie in the dark. Now, don’t tell anyone, but neither of them were focused too much on the movie. They couldn’t stop thinking about each other. At one point, Phil turned toward Dan and cupped his chin in his hands.

“Dan,” He said, “Kiss me?” Dan grinned and immediatly pressed his lips to Phil’s. They engaged in a sweet and passionate kiss. For the rest of the movie, they really couldn’t get their eyes off each other, much like their thoughts.

By the end, their backs were on the floor, hands interlocked, as the credits rolled by. The movie soundtrack was playing sweetly in the background as they just kind of gazed at the ceiling. Like the snap of a finger, a thought popped into Dan’s head. He sat up.

“Dan, is something wrong?” Phil asked, sitting up as well. He was slightly concerned as Dan didn’t say anything; he just stood up and turned on the lights. “Dan, seriously, are you okay?”

“Phil,” Dan said.

“Yeah.” Phil stood up.

“I have a question.”

“Anything.”

“Are you my boyfriend?” Phil grinned.

“Do you want me to be?”

Dan grinned as well, “Yes.” He grab Phil’s hands. “Yes, yes! Of course I do!” Phil stepped forward and ran his hand through Dan’s hair. His finger traced Dan’s jawline and His hand rested on his cheek. Dan leaned forward to give Phil another sweet and adorable kiss, just like many others they had shared that night.”

“Phil, one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Phil grinned and his heart burst into fireworks at hearing the three most beautiful words.

“Dan, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! They said the words!! YAY! Did you see it coming? Probably, but that's okay!  
> kay bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is shorter than usual, and the website is just a joke... don't try to go to it.

 

While watching the two adorable lovebirds, I squealed. Really loud. After hearing these three magical words, I knew it was time. I know you, reader, are probably really confused. Just wait, I’ll get to it soon.

Dan screamed when I appeared, Phil was just surprised, though that probably has something to do with what I said when I popped up next to the two of them (while they were, um, snogging.)

“Surprise!” I called. Commence Dan scream.

“Oh, uh, Life!” Phil said, holding Dan’s hand to calm him down. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just here to congratulate the two of you.” I draped my arms over their shoulders. “You’ve done it!”

“Um, done what?” Dan asked.

“You’ve completed Phil’s life!” I replied.

“Well, what exactly was uncompleted?” Phil said.

“Also, who are you?” Dan added.

“Oh! How rude of me!” I cried, and stepped out in front of Dan to bow. “Life, counterpart of Death and sometimes referred to by you people as ‘God’, at your service.”

“What? You're God? I thought he, like, hated same-sex relationships.” Dan said.

“No, no! I love it! Weird Christian people somehow got it all messed up… but I prefer to be called ‘Life’ just because it makes me feel more on you human’s level.

“Okay… so, um, like Phil asked earlier: What was uncomplete about his life?” Dan asked.

“Well, you see, Phil had never truly loved over his lifetime. Yeah, he’d had a few relationships with boys and girls before, but none were true love. I know it’s kinda cheesy, but it’s all true! Your death also wasn’t exactly planned. It was just Death up to his annoying tricks! He gets on my nerves sometimes, that guy! But anyway, I knew that Phil needed to experience real love. I sensed a dashing, brown haired and eyed guy in his future and knew that your love story would be one worth telling for years! So when he died, there was a deal. When his chance to experience true love came around, I would grant him back his body. Yay! Love is great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Phil gazed into Dan’s eyes. “It really is.”

“Aw!! You two are adorable! I even have a ship name! Phan! Do you love it? OH! I also sell shirts!” I conjured a rainbow shirt with ‘I SHIP PHAN’ written across the front (available at godlovesgaysbutespeciallyphanbecauselove.biz.uk)

Dan chuckled, “Sure, Life, I love it.”

“Oh! Just like you love Phil!” The shirt disappeared. The two boys were blushing, but I didn’t care too much.

“But what happens now?” Phil asked.

“Oh, you two do! Phil, that body is yours and yours forever until your real time for death comes around. There is just one rule, though: Have fun!” I laughed and gave the boys a hug. “Well, ta ta! I’ll see you both in around seventy-five years! Love ya!” And just like that, I disappeared.

Dan and Phil were a bit disoriented, but they continued a sweet romantic evening, ending with innocent cuddling in Dan’s sleeping bag.

You, dear reader, are reading this story because it was one I wanted to share. I didn’t really ask Phan if I could tell this story, but I’ve done it anyways. I just have one thing to say on that subject: I’m a devoted Phangirl, let me ship my ships.

You also might be a bit sad. Is this story coming to an end? The answer is yes and no. Dan and Phil still have so many adventures ahead of them at this point in their live, and I still want to share them with you. Though it kind of is ending, there will be a few more fluffy chapters to this story. But until then, ta ta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I'm planning 3 more 'epilogue' chapters that take place after Dan and Phil have been together for longer. One is already written, but the others aren't. It's all fluff! I hope you guys have liked this story so far!!


	12. One and a Half Years Later

It was February 14th, and Phil knew it was time. He already had everything he needed: a nice suit, roses, a reservation at a fancy restaurant, and most important, the ring. It’s kind of cheesy to propose on Valentines day, but it’s super romantic. Phil knew that Dan loved romantic.

Seven ‘o clock, time to go. Both men were dressed in sleek black suits. Phil’s tie was red, and Dan’s was a simple black. Phil had ordered a limo, just to make the night that more memorable.

They walked out of their house, arm in arm. Dan smiled as Phil pulled open the door for him, then climbed in beside him.

“Wow.” Dan said, his eyes scanning the car’s interior. “This is way more romantic than what I did last year.”

“Well, our relationship has advanced. And anyway, I had to out do you.” Phil responded. Dan playfully pushed him.

“Everything is a contest with you, I swear!” Phil giggled his signature giggle. Dan smiled and leaned his head on Phil shoulder. “You’re so cute when you giggle, I can’t ever believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“I’m luckier.” Phil cupped Dan’s chin and kissed his lips softly.

The limo pulled up in front of a restaurant, and the chauffeur opened the door for Dan and Phil. 

They stepped out into the cool evening air, and linked arms. The restaurant Phil had reserved was called Cibo Italiano... it was really fancy.

They entered, and Phil told the lady behind the desk his reservation, and she lead them to a table. Phil pulled out a chair for Dan, who smiled and sat down. The table was small, perfect for the two of them, and there were two roses in a vase in the middle. To Phil’s right, there was a window with a view of the garden that grew beside the restaurant. The fountain was gurgling happily, but there weren’t very many flowers growing. It was late winter, after all.

“Wow, Phil.” Dan was scanning the menu. “This place is pretty expensive.”

Phill shrugged, “Only the best for you.” They smiled, locking eyes with each other before returning their gazes to the many food options.

Phil felt like the dinner passed way too quickly. He hoped Dan hadn’t noticed the many times he slipped his hand into his pocket, checking to see if the ring was still there. It was, thankfully.

After the waiter took away each of their dessert plates, Phil stood up. He took Dan’s hand as he did the same.

“Dan,” He said, “Follow me.” Hand in hand, Phil led Dan outside and into the same garden that they could see from the window. His heart was pounding as he took both of Dan’s hands into his own.

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan asked, though he was grinning. His boyfriend just smiled, and slid down onto one knee. One of Dan’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, as tears began to fill his eyes. He gasped.

Phil pulled out the ring box and snapped it open. He began his half prepared and half unprepared proposal speech.

“Dan, I can gladly say that from the first moment I saw you, I was enchanted. I know that it was kind of weird, but even the heavens above knew that we were destined to be together. I love you, and I can’t really imagine a life without you. I want to live with you, adopt a child with you, love and shower you with kisses til the end of our days. So, Daniel James Howell, “- Tears were falling freely from Dan’s eyes by this time.-” would you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?”

Dan began nodding, “Yes. Yes, yes! Of course I will!” Phil smiled widely, and slipped the ring onto Dan’s finger. Then he stood up and kissed him.

And it was true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is "back to life" now that I've updated! Heh, get it? Because... because it's been like two months and the story is called... yeah sorry. So it's short... sorry. I'm apologizing a lot. Well anyway, if your still here than yay and you should go read the oneshot I posted a few days ago yeah luv ya bei


	13. Not an Update

Oh hey guys, where have I been? Why, that's a great question. XD so I don't know if you've noticed or not but this story hasn't been updated in a while. That's because I update on my laptop which has been taken away from me because it's a school laptop and it's summer so I haven't had it BUT I do have the next and last chapter written and will be updated at some point idk.

Also I need to say I love you all even though there aren't too many of you I so apprieciate your reading this awful story that I wrote once. Thank you and sorry?


	14. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IT IS! FINALLY!  
> I swear I've had it written for months I just had no way of uploading it.  
> DISCLAIMER I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A WEDDING BEFORE I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT IM DOING ALSO think of this more as a weird side story to the main story bc it doesn't really make sense but it does in context??

They decided on matching suits. Same kind of tie, coat, vest and all the other parts of a handsome tuxedo. Well, except for the colors. Dan would wear purely white while Phil would wear a deep black. And the cake! Oh, the cake. My mouth waters just thinking about it. Three layers of rich chocolate with chocolate chips, all covered with white marshmallow frosting. They did not go wrong with that one.

While wedding planning was just a bit stressful (though was fun at times) the day still came. A warm spring evening arrived. The men were dressed and ready. Phil walked down the aisle first, arm in arm with his mother. Then Dan came. Phil took in a breath at the look of him. The most precious and sweet smile was settled on his face. It made Phil feel so special. He wanted Dan to feel it too.

The stood in front of a priest, who had six colors hanging around his neck (the gay flag, if you didn’t know), hand in hand. Dan had the urge to kiss Phil before he was supposed to. He repressed it.

“And now,” said the priest, “you may speak your vows. Dan?”

The curly haired boy took in a breath. “Phil, our story is weird and one of a kind. And,” he chuckled. “even the heavens knew we were meant to be.” (Got that right) “Our time together has been amazing, and I can’t…” Dan’s eyes began to tear up. “No, Dan, don’t cry or I’ll cry too!” Phil started wiping the corners of his own blue eyes. They smiled together. “I can’t express with words how much I love you.” Dan continued. “I promise to cherish you and love you till the end of our days together.” “Aw.” Phil wiped a tear with his thumb that had slipped down Dan’s cheek. “I literally had a crush on you the moment I saw you. This is the happiest day of my life. Dan, I love your face, your personality, sense of humor, and how cheese-ily romantic you are.”-Dan laughed. - “And I will hold your hand through every hard spot we hit, forever.” “Mr. Howell-Lester?” The priest looked at Phil. “You may now kiss the bride.” He winked at the two of them as they stepped closer together. Dan broke the distance between their faces, interlocking their lips in a kiss that bonded them together. And everyone there knew that it was true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short its gross at least its edited i literally hate everything i write  
> also everything is glitching i apologize for the last part i cannot change it im trying i'll try again tommorrow im sorry aaaaaaaaaaagghh


End file.
